


He’s Up To Something

by Psycheprincess



Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Also I just realised that I never decided if this is older Dib or not, Angst, Dib’s in denial, Gen, I think y’all know why they’re here, I’m going with older Dib, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Older Dib (Invader Zim), One sided ZaDE, The oc barely has a presence here, also only in the past, but they’re a therapist in outer space, can be interpreted as zadr, one sided ZaDF, only implied a little towards the end but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess
Summary: Zim had to be planning something. He had to. If he wasn’t then...“Don’t think about that,”Dib took a deep breath.“He wouldn’t just stop. He can’t.”
Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	He’s Up To Something

Zim’s base seemed to be an impenetrable fortress to those who knew what it was and didn’t want to break anything. The lawn gnomes wouldn’t hesitate to destroy anyone who poked their head into the gate, and there were all the locks. Even if you could get into the house, finding the entrance into the lab was an ordeal in and of itself. It would be impossible... 

If you weren’t Dib Membrane of course. He knew numerous ways to get in by now. He’d just use the easy way right now and sneak in through a back window. 

Why was he breaking in today? Simple. Zim hadn’t been at school in a week. A whole week. Zim had to be planning something. He had to. If he wasn’t then...

“Don’t think about that,” 

Dib took a deep breath.

“He wouldn’t just stop. He can’t.” 

He opened the fridge for the secondary entrance to the main laboratory. He’d far outgrown the one meant for Zim, so he’d been using the other one. When he got to the main lab, he could see it was nearly empty... except for a recognisable robot scribbling on the floor. 

“Gir?” Dib‘s casual word caught Gir’s attention. It squealed in pure glee, running up to the human. 

“It’s Maryyyyy! Gimme twenty bucks.” The robot latched onto Dib’s leg and climbed onto his shoulders in a matter of seconds. 

“Uh, no... where’s Zim? What’s he up to?” 

“He’s working on something for you!!! Master’s in a video call ovah in there!”

“With the Tallest? I knew something was going on!” 

Dib pushed Gir off of his shoulder and marched to the room, bursting the door open. Zim most certainly was in a video call, but not with the Tallest. Instead he was talking with a dark blue spider-like alien with its eight eyes, visible fangs, and four arms. Zim was surprised by Dib’s intrusion. 

“Dib-beast, what are you doing here?” 

“Ah, is this the Dib you‘re getting the appointment for, Zim?”

“Yes, that is correct.” 

Dib stood in silence for a second, then he exploded. 

“What do you mean ‘appointment?!’” 

“Zim has signed you up for a meeting with a therapist. Meet Oval.”

“... a therapist.” 

Dib echoed Zim’s words softly, shocked. Oval and Zim continued to speak, but Dib couldn’t process it. The fact that Zim had done this hurt. Shaking, Dib remembered parts of an event when his dad sent him to a therapist and...

“I’m not going through that again.” Dib said. Zim cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at him. 

“Eh—“

“I’m not going! I should’ve known you’d send me to one of those!

And Dib was off, running back to the house area of the base and out the front door, memories of the electric shocks flooding his head.


End file.
